SasuHina oneshot: Normal
by MikaMika13
Summary: Again a SasuHinaone-shot story.. :D


_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

This is the new project which I am doing. If you want to know more, read my journal. ^^

The quote came from

"Being unique is what's cool. Normal? What's normal? A setting on a washing machine, and no one wants to be that." -Ashley Purdy

SasuHina one-shot: Normal.

-Hey Hyuuga, maybe you could at least try to fit in the whole world! – The yellow - haired girl assumed after she bumped in to the midnight blue haired Hyuuga girl. –I am sorry. – Hinata mumbled and headed forward. –When she will become normal! – Ino asked her friend with who she was and headed the other direction.

*Yes, I am not normal… I know that! No matter how hard I try to fit in, I can't. I will always stand out because of my pale eyes, my pale skin, my unusual hair color, my strange dressing style and the people who surround me. I just can't fit it… I will never become normal.* Hinata thought as she walked to the other classroom in her college.

She was in her second art - college year. Her old crush Naruto was already a well know artist around the college and already was liked by a lot girls. Hinata gave up, so it didn't bother her anymore. She was happy that Naruto was happy. Hinata didn't had much friends because somewhere always were her bodyguards even if she never noticed them.

Hinata bumped in another person. In the man she knew from childhood, the man who she never actually spoke to. Her books fell out of hands and she leaned down to take them mumbling her apologizes. –Here. – The man handed Hinata the graphical art book. –Thank you Sasuke. – Hinata quietly said and sighed. –I am sorry. – Hinata stood up and waited when Sasuke, just like others will yell at her.

-Please be more careful next time you walk trough corridors and don't daydream. You can hurt yourself badly like that. – Sasuke said and Hinata blushed. *Right, another thing why I can't be normal. Whenever someone is kind to me, I blush deep red.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Sorry. – She mumbled and headed forward.

Every time she spoke to someone, every time she watched someone, every time she analyzed someone there were more and more things why she wasn't normal.

Everyone liked to draw the new style modern arts, Hinata still enjoyed the old one sceneries. Everyone liked to keep up with the style and didn't worry about the comfort, yet Hinata dressed the way she will feel comfortable, and she never noticed that she looked more beautiful than any other girl. Everyone loved to read manga, yet Hinata enjoyed the old huge books, but she wasn't against a good manga once in a while. She was different, she wasn't normal.

Once again Hinata went to the place which no one knew about. The place, where people used to come, when they liked the beautiful scenery. It was amazing, how the sudden edge of a precipice opened the view for the huge lake where the most of animal planet and nature was all together. Hinata always came here to draw.

-I didn't knew that anyone knows about this place… - The man suddenly said from Hinata's back. She almost jumped up when she heard him. –I am sorry for scaring you. – Said the man and came to sit down next to her.

-I thought that I am the only one who comes here. – He said and Hinata smiled. –I always come here to draw Sasuke. – Hinata answered and looked at the scenery. –It's beautiful. – Hinata mumbled and looked at Sasuke. –Why do you come here? – She asked and brought the painting paper to her mouth. It looked like she is kissing it.

-I like the view. Sometimes I get sick from all those all the same people and come here to rest and rebuild my straight. – Answered Sasuke and Hinata smiled. –It's nice to know that you like it. I thought I am the only one… - Hinata mumbled and looked back at the scenery.

-Why do you let other people to act like that towards you? – Asked Sasuke and that caught Hinata out of guard. –I guess, because I am who I am. – Hinata said slowly and looked down at her just started drawing. –I can't blame them for hating me, because I am different… I am different from them and that makes them hate me… - Hinata sadly said and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes.

-What's so wrong with being different? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened for a moment. –I disguise them. – Hinata mumbled and sighed. Her eyes wandered back to the view. –They all disguise me, because they are all the same… They are too normal. – Sasuke slowly said and sighed.

Hinata didn't dare to look at Sasuke; she was too ashamed and too red to look at him. –You know you are unique. – Sasuke said and Hinata looked at him for a second. His look on face told that he tells the truth. –Being unique is what's cool. Normal? What's normal? A setting on a washing machine, and no one wants to be that. They act like that not because you disguise them; they act like that because they envy you as they can't be as brave as you are. They can't be unique. – Sasuke said and Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide open eyes.

-You may not understand that, but right now you are saving me. – Hinata quietly mumbled and warmly smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke's heart skips a beat. –That's just what you should know by yourself. – Said Sasuke and stood up. –See you tomorrow in college. – Said Sasuke and left Hinata alone, enjoying the moment when she can picture the amazing scenery.

The next day Hinata was the same as always. She had her headphones in ears listening to the music, recently she stopped doing it as everyone bullied her, yet today she felt okay to do that. Hinata felt okay, being just who she was. She smiled.

When Hinata bumped in another girl, she took her headphones of. –I am sorry. – Hinata said and girl passed her with no answer. –You saw, she just went like that smiling to herself and listening to the music! Argh she is so creepy! – The girl said to her friend. Hinata sighed.

-And what? – She asked. The girl stopped and turned around. –What did you said? – Asked the girl. –What's wrong with listening to the music and smiling to myself if I have a good mood? – Hinata asked and girl looked angry. –It's okay as long as it do any other man not a creep like you. – The girl said and Hinata laughed.

-I may be a creep to you, but for me I am a unique person, originality. Yet you and most of other people surrounding me are all the same. They are normal and boring – something I am scared to be, just another pale person who are all the same like other. – Hinata said and turned around. She put on her headphones and went to college garden.

Someone knocked on her shoulder. She took of her huge headphones and looked at the person who did it. No, it wasn't a hallucination; Sasuke was smiling at her, even if it was just a small smile.

-I saw it just now. Nicely done. – Said Sasuke and sat beside her. –That's thanks to you. – Hinata said and warmly smiled at him. His heart reacted immediately. –Crap… - Sasuke mumbled and Hinata for a second froze. –What's wrong? – She asked and Sasuke shook his head. –Nothing. – He said and looked down at his hands.

-Listen Hinata… -He started and Hinata sighed. –If you want to tell me not to communicate with you anymore, stop right now. –Hinata sadly said and looked at the sky. –Why would I? –Asked Sasuke. –Well, you started with 'Listen Hinata' and usually people say that to me when they don't want us to communicate. – Hinata said and sighed.

-Will you be my girlfriend? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata looked at Sasuke. Her eyes wide open. –What? – Hinata asked with a hint of unbelieving in her voice. –Will you be my girlfriend? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata looked away. –Why? – She asked and looked at Sasuke again. He smiled. –Because you are unique and originality and I don't need anything normal. – Said Sasuke and leaned to kiss Hinata's forehead.

-Okay. – Hinata mumbled as she closed her eyes to remember the feeling of this moment.

*I may be not normal, yet I have the boy which all the girls want for, I have the life which all the people wish for, I have the dream which all the normal people will never have… I am who I am… And that's not even close to being normal. I don't want to be a setting on a washing machine.* Hinata said and giggled.

She snapped at Sasuke who looked surprised. –Don't ask. – Hinata said and smiled. –I think I know anyway. You're not a setting on a washing machine. – He said and Hinata nodded. –I know that thanks to you. – Hinata said and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.


End file.
